


Yuri in Vogue

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BUT PLS DONT HATE ME, College Student Yuuri, Designer Victor, Fluff, M/M, but ehhh, idk how to tag, pretty canon like tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: Ever since he’d been a small child, Yuuri Katsuki had admired Viktor Nikiforov. The Russian model was absolutely beautiful, and one of the world’s most sought after by all clothing companies.Twenty-three year old Yuuri didn’t really have a goal in mind after failing his fashion design class. He was distraught, unable to succeed in something he had wanted to do since childhood. And then Yuuko’s kids uploaded pictures of his designs on the net.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHH I BINGE WATCHED IT LAST WEEK AND IT'S THE FIRST SHOW I'VE EVER COMPLETELY WATCHED AND IM SO HAPPY  
> I STARTED LIKE SIX DIFFERENT FICS FOR THIS FANDOM BUT THIS GOT POSTED FIRST AAAAY  
> much thanks to [this nice person for the encouragement](http://ao3.org/users/ellawinchester24) thank you thank you
> 
> ALSO, ALTERNATE SUMMARY IF YA WANNA HAVE FUN:  
>  _the one where Viktor starts a clothing line for Yuuri to model._

A shudder ran through Yuuri as he held the sheet to his chest, hands clenched around it. He sniffled as he recalled the expression of his teacher—how disappointed Celestino had looked as he’d handed Yuuri his result card. He just couldn’t seem to get his tears to stop.

Almost an hour ago, he’d met one of the worst situations ever.

_Yuuri walked into the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. Professor Cialdino regarded him with a detached look, and he nervously smiled at the man._

_The teacher still didn't respond. He rifled through the papers in his folder once, before he handed the whole folder to Yuuri._

_Gingerly, the student flipped through it. The folder detailed all the projects he'd had to do for fashion design, and most held grades that he already knew. There was only one that he wasn't aware of. It was of the show every fashion design student had to put together. Yuuri had done well enough when it came to designing the costumes, but he knew that the show itself hadn't been much of a success. A few people had left his show in the middle of it, and that was quite a blow._

_Each final year student in the programme had been assigned rooms in the university, and people had bought tickets to their shows. To have someone leave was a huge loss, and he wasn't sure if he wasn't the only one who'd lost his audience._

_Other than that, he'd done well enough—that’s what he kept telling himself. Because there was no reason to cry over spilt milk, and he would only drive himself mad with anxiety if he obsessed over how he'd done and where he'd gone wrong and what he could have improved and—_

_He stopped as his grade was revealed._

_Oh, no._

_67%._

_Oh, fuck, NO._

_He stared, mouth dry as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. How?_

Was he _that_ bad? He had expected at least 87 percent, because his designs had been _good,_ damnit! Or...

How could he have messed up so badly that he couldn’t even get people to _stay in the hall_ during his show? Were his designs truly that horrendous to everyone but himself that people thought they were worth abandoning? What about the people who’d modelled said dresses?

Had Yuuko and Minako just complimented him for the sake of being nice? All those people who’d stuck with him for months—were they too lying? If they weren’t, then how had Yuuri bombed the show so badly that half the people had left and he’d no doubt failed his fashion design class? Well, scratch that, he hadn’t ‘no doubt’ failed, he’d _definitely_ failed, as of an hour ago. The card in his hand was proof of it.

It crinkled slightly as he accidentally clutched it too tightly, and he hiccupped as he tried smoothing it out. No reason to mess up the other scores, even though he had messed up his whole life.

He heard someone coming into the bathroom, and he hurriedly wiped at his eyes, cursing himself for being so weak to start crying in a bathroom stall where anyone could hear his pathetic whimpers. The person outside washed their hands, and when Yuuri was sure they were gone, he quietly opened the stall’s door. Thankfully, there was no one there to witness his puffy, red eyes and tear-streaked face.

He looked into the mirror.

It wasn’t anything he didn’t expect. Huge, watery eyes stared back at him, and he was hit by a wave of crippling sadness as the eyes started watering even more. Why was he so _weak_? He rubbed his eyes furiously, wincing at the pain, and splashed water onto his face.

He didn’t know what would be waiting for him outside. What if everyone he knew was standing outside, judgement in their eyes as they thought of what a failure he was?

A small shiver ran through him as he imagined what would occur, and he shut his eyes forcefully, biting the inside of his cheek. He had to get out of here no matter what, and there was no reason for him to come out crying.

He would go out like a warrior, a defeated one, but a warrior nonetheless.

And so, Yuuri Katsuki opened the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> im super sorry this is unedited pls don't hate me omg
> 
> [if you feel like seeing my tumblr here it is](http://stardustandfreckles.tumblr.com) :P come talk to me i am n i c e i swear. I am N on Ice. Jk.


End file.
